Dawn's Reckoning
by Storming Lilacs
Summary: Kurama finds himself the target of a curse while he and the others must deal with a new threat that places all of demon world in danger. KuramaxHiei
1. The Beginning

All credit goes to Yoshihiro Togashi for creating such wonderful characters. (disclaimer)**  
**

**  
Dawn's Reckoning**

**Chapter One- The Beginning**

The surroundings settled smoothly into clarity. The location was not in a city, but rather in the wilderness, immersed in the sounds of animal chittering and insect buzzing and the feel of sunlight filtered through the trees. The transitional feeling that accompanied travel between the worlds was always to be expected. The body, if not the mind, would recognize the somewhat abrupt change and had to adapt to the difference in metaphysical energy of the environment. It signified to even the most clueless of travelers that somehow they were no longer treading in the same world as they were but moments ago. Kurama himself was used to these sensations and didn't notice them anymore.

This time, Kurama judged, he had ended up in a relatively uninhabited area that he knew to be north of the plateaus. The new travel regulators following the dismantled kekkai was based on a system of probability, and while better than dropping beings off randomly in the vast makai, gave only a general range of the destination one would arrive at. There had yet to be a way to travel to a precise location, but certainly it would be developed over time. Similar musings wandered in and out of Kurama's mind as he walked.

After going some distance, as the sky grew purplish with dusk, Kurama had settled upon a flat stone, prodding the base of a crackling fire with a long stick. Longer flames occasionally darted out and illuminated the area with a flickering glow. A while later, a figure emerged from the trees, his own shadow cast behind him.

"Bored with the humans, already?"

Kurama cast his eyes up, though he knew who it was. "Hiei."

Hiei stepped out. For a while, he didn't speak and studied the surroundings.

Earlier in the day, Hiei was contemplating, for the first time after almost two and a half years, the exact amount of skill required of a demon to be able to find a misplaced human, pick it up, and dump it back into the ningenkai. While flitting through the trees in his normal fashion, he thought about this because… there wasn't much else to be thinking about. The sense of purpose that his job once gave had all but run for the hills. Some part of him knew that it would be the inevitable outcome, but it was the choice he made to stick around. Now Hiei was beginning to wonder if he regretted that decision. Before he could fully wonder about it, however, Hiei had shoved the uncertainties aside. They would bring him dangerously close to consuming memories that would propel him back to a time he did not want to revisit.

Instead, he focused on making one last check through the jagan eye. The scan was supposed to be brief, and Hiei expected to find nothing, so it was with a jolt of surprise that Hiei pinned Kurama's location.

Kurama was simply sitting there in the little clearing of maroon and green tinted trees, staring meditatively into the fire with the gentle sadness that Kurama always seemed to exude, even while looking cheerful. With such a relaxed manner, the way he sat, the way his hair hung over his lidded eyes, Kurama looked to be in his element. Hiei observed it all with discomfort once the curiosity of why he was there wore off.

Hiei wanted to leave and pretend he didn't see anything. At the same time, he could not deny that his mind was practically screaming for him to go and investigate. It won out in the end.

After all, it would be his obligation to find out what was going on.

"I didn't know that camping was a hobby of yours."

Kurama doubted that Hiei wanted talking about the various human leisure activities Kurama had once explained to him.

"Nor did I."

Hiei sat down on the stone opposite from Kurama. Contrary to the finality of Kurama's decision to remain in the human world, his stay in the makai up until the previous tournament was not his last, and two or three trips to the makai were made since then. Some part of Hiei might have been glad for that, but he would continue on, fulfilling duties and continuing to ignore the lingering unease that constantly hovered over him.

Kurama asked, "Has there been any news of Yusuke?"

Hiei snorted his opinion of that.

Kurama sighed. "It certainly makes my position pleasant. I'm finding it hard to face Kuwabara these days. And Keiko. And Yukina. But the last one isn't Yusuke fault."

Hiei somehow ignored the look that was intended to inspire guilt. "Apparently Yusuke doesn't know where he belongs anymore. Why isn't he talking to you about this?"

"The world would be such a better place if only Yusuke could sit down and talk about his feelings." He pondered it. "Or, everything would have died a horrible death. I'm not sure."

In recent times, there seemed to be more that Kurama was unsure about, and chiefly among those uncertainties was Hiei. Long ago wasn't the last they had seen of each other, and a distance was established. Being busy came far too easily to Kurama for him to have a clear conscience. But then again, there was always some council to advise, document to sign, or even borders to help refigure if a group of demons found themselves on the wrong side of a province after changes took place.

After being informed that Kurama really didn't have business to attend to in the makai, Hiei promptly told Kurama he was being stupid for taking a pointless sojourn, and convinced him to stay at Mukuro's compound, if he hated Yomi's fortress that much (because the place held memories of threats to Kurama's family and… too much haiku).

It was peculiar. As they started walking, and the farther they went, to Kurama, it seemed like that distance was diminishing, and maybe on account of the fact that Hiei actually approached him in the first place. The familiarity was coming back, as if being rebuilt. Even if it wasn't, Kurama was happy to pretend, anything to experience the peace that he felt with Hiei that had been sorely missing from his life. He wasn't disappointed.

Kurama then got to tease Hiei for being worried, so Hiei had to instead convince Kurama that he _wasn't _trying to convince him of anything.

"…it's completely up to you." Hiei was saying. "I couldn't care less whether or not you want to stay out here all night to be attacked,"

"I'd deal with it."

"or buried under a rockslide, or eaten by hell knows what—"

"Eaten? Hiei, you give me too little credit."

"I just don't want to hear about it afterwards when I offered a completely rational..."

But Hiei trailed off, feeling incredibly foolish, because it had just dawned on him that he was babbling. Not only that, but the subject happened to be about danger. He was babbling about danger to Kurama, which was just plain ridiculous because to say that Kurama was intelligent and more than capable of taking care of himself would be a huge understatement. Had he somehow forgotten all the battles they had fought, together, and with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and just how dangerous Kurama himself could very well be? Kurama's thought process was strange at times, in Hiei's opinion, but his instincts were sharp and served him well, so what business did Hiei have, carrying on like he was talking to someone who never...

"But you're right." Kurama said quietly and fell into step with Hiei. "I guess I've been feeling… off, lately."

Leave it to Kurama to make Hiei rethink his statements and then throw off the whole process by agreeing. But while Hiei made a customary show of smugness, there were other things he was thinking about. More importantly was all the lightness prescribed into Kurama's words and actions. It was as if they hadn't been avoiding each other in the first place.

* * *

**  
** All righty, my first fic with a plot! Dedicated to all writers who haven't been uploading sue romances.

Feedback would be awesome.


	2. The Glass

**Chapter Two- The Glass**

In the soft hours of the evening, Mukuro was greeted by an interesting sight. Alongside her second-in-command was Kurama, who arrived from the ningenkai.

Before they left to find Kurama a room, the fox was saying to Hiei that he wasn't about to be rude, showing up without a word, which Mukuro thought was ironic. The very first time she heard about Kurama—the youko—was when she was much younger and he must have been as well. Yes, the stories floated about, but it wasn't until their encounter that her impression from him was one of arrogance. It was the sort that antagonized one's unreached ambitions and infuriated in its sense of being untouchable, and it was the kind that she had wanted for herself. Well, she supposed she surpassed the fox in that department, now.

Mukuro clearly remembered disbelief at being informed that apparently some human fighting in the Dark Tournament and the legendary youko appeared to be one and the same. From whatever coverage that survived, it was bizarre to see the former bandit so different and changed from centuries past, not to mention, alive. The rumors that flew were even wilder than the ones that had surrounded his "death".

More ironic was how before the tournament, had Kurama been seen in her palace, she would have ordered for him to be arrested for trespassing or spying for the enemy. Idly, Mukuro wondered how Hiei might have felt about that. Whether the demons before her knew it or not, Mukuro was very perceptive. It was true that Hiei tended to be less guarded around her— he shared his opinions and gave advice, sometimes along with a dismissive remark or two pertaining to the idiocy of others. The reverse was also happened to be true. Mukuro would know whenever Hiei became unreceptive. There were times during the makai tournament when this was particularly evident, and Mukuro noted that almost every instance coincided with the presence of the red-haired fox, near or in the distance.

It was a different matter during matches.

"You need to loosen up, Hiei. There's no need to get so worked up when you're not even fighting."

"He's not being serious," Hiei snapped, either missing or ignoring Mukuro's jab.

"Good. If I were Kurama, I wouldn't be serious, either."

"It's going to cost him—"

"There's nothing to worry about, Hiei. Your friend will be fine."

"I'm not worried." Hiei said irritably.

And there it was. It was amazing and a little sad to Mukuro how in one moment Hiei would be ignoring his former teammate, and the next, while watching the battles beside her, Hiei fists would be clenched tightly, cursing under his breath every time Kurama took a hit, as if miles away and angry at the world. There was strong emotion under his concern, and Mukuro knew that distinctly among them was love.

Afterwards? It would be as if nothing had happened. Well, technically, nothing did happen, but it was then that Mukuro learned that Hiei never intended to be as open to her as he was.

With Kurama back, and the two on speaking terms, Mukuro hoped things would improve. The last thing Mukuro wanted was Hiei to fall back into the trenches of despair. Even if his display of caring was unintentional, his relationship with the fox was something that Hiei refused to talk about. And Mukuro could not pursue him about it, snatch Hiei away from his own inner retreat without likewise exposure, because Hiei was very capable of turning the tables back on her in retaliation.

As much as it disappointed Mukuro, it was their similarity that prevented Hiei from truly opening his heart to her. Their understanding brought comfort, and allowed Hiei's pain to remain repressed.

Hiei needed someone else, someone that he truly desired, to take him away from that comfort, in the way that she couldn't.

**-.-.-  
****  
** Kurama squinted at the glowing monitor in disbelief. 

"Is that… those records…"

Hiei uncrossed his arms and took a glance. "Possibly. All sorts of things associated with you, or, at least claimed to, have sprung up— since the Dark Tournament, I'm told."

"… After getting into the castle, I simultaneously preserve the treasure, blow half of the castle up, and take out most of the guards. The last one standing tries to be valiant, but gets… raped by my deathly glare…?"

"Right. You have fun with that."

Kurama pushed away from the computer and turned in his chair. "Where will you be?"

"Out inspecting. For the new implementations."

"I'll meet you later." said Kurama. Hiei left, leaving Kurama to click around. Really, Kurama thought as he went through files, he should have discovered about this sooner, but during his time serving Yomi, he had more important things to do than to be searching the public databases. _Perhaps I can use this to my advantage, after all_. Kurama did his best to ignore the amusing accounts of his past heists as a youko and ridiculous urban legends in his honor, among... other things, and set to searching with his original purpose in mind, a grimmer mood quickly setting in.

Kurama did keep his word and found Hiei afterwards with his team. They surveyed an area of a very uneven landscape thick with trees, which, in the supposed center, stood a large deteriorating structure. Kurama would have called it a building if not for its hyperboloid shape, unusual in the makai.

Hiei was to head and supervise a new construction team for rebuilding. Parts of the outside were crumbling from age, but the foundation was more or less intact and could still be used. Along with serving as a telecommunications base, restored, the building would be transformed into the demon world's novarium, symbolic of their change and the struggle to achieve it.

Kurama stayed a short distance aside, not wanting to be in the way of anything, and watched as Hiei gave orders and instruction. It felt as if Kurama were seeing a new side of Hiei, one that lead and associated with others with confidence and ease rather than preferring to be off by himself. As he watched, Kurama felt a familiar twinge in his heart mixed with longing. How much had Hiei changed while Kurama himself had been away?

It was sometimes frustrating with what he knew and didn't know. While serving Yomi, Kurama knew that Mukuro had taken Hiei in to become one of her officers, and put him under training. He even expected and correctly predicted that Hiei would be promoted to second-in-command. What he did not predict was the brief glimpse of Hiei, while on a voluntary "scouting" mission, that left him feeling more worried than ever.

What contributed to the initial worry were the disturbing rumors of Mukuro's heir being on leave, and pieces of implications here and there that made it impossible to tell where the facts ended and where the assumptions began. Yomi's intelligence channels didn't make life easier in the slightest.

To any other observer, Hiei would have appeared normal, but to someone who could tell the difference and especially to someone who had known him for quite some time, Hiei looked ill. His physical state spoke of deeper issues, more than what he showed on the surface. Kurama was concerned despite not being in any position to do anything, which made it all the worse.

But what hurt the most was at the makai tournament, where he got to associate with his friends without having to maintain the established rivalries. Seeing _them _together, Kurama couldn't miss the bond that Hiei and Mukuro shared. As much as he hated it, Kurama couldn't deny to himself that he felt regret and jealousy; for whatever Hiei had suffered, he wanted to be the one that had been there. He wanted to be one that Hiei would allow to come close.

**  
****  
**

* * *

**  
** Notes: Eh. I took too long but April has been sucky. Actual stuff will happen soon, okay? Okay.  



	3. The Blackwood Forest

**Chapter Three- The Blackwood Forest**

Kurama's chin rested on the back of his hands as he lay face down on the large bough. He tilted his head down towards Hiei standing a short distance below him. "You were quite the authority figure, back there."

Hiei shook his head and made an amused noise. "Like I was needed for mapping the terrain."

The weak breeze blew gently through the truly massive trees, enhancing the feeling of the soft shade that the leaves provided. It allowed only faint, dotted glimpses of the brighter world to pass beyond the layered barrier, providing seclusion. Worries simply had no place among the rough and genuine intersecting pathways of this upper world.

Kurama had especially wanted to spend time in this forest and once they got there, though Hiei didn't know why as they had climbed to great heights. _Why are we here again?_

Hiei remembered that Kurama originally planned on going to the apothecary, located in the same general direction. Kurama never specified what it was that he sought, only that "it" couldn't be brewed during this season.

Certain parts of the ancient forest were older than Kurama himself, and the entire area hummed with its own unique energy. It was not as pronounced as an individual demon's, but surrounded and washed over everything without definite boundary and dwindled gradually beyond the outskirts. Other demons found the energy, so unusually alive in the air, disturbing. Apparently, it was rejuvenating to Kurama.

As he lay there, Kurama couldn't help finding it both extremely annoying and cute how Hiei kept glancing in different directions as if expecting an ambush.

"There's no need to be braced," Kurama chided.

Down below, Hiei flitted between several branches. "I think you've forgotten what realm you're in."

"I assure you, I haven't."

"How can you be at ease? This place is _smothering_."

Kurama pushed himself up from his stretched position to sit. "Is this better?"

Hiei wasn't amused.

"I suppose we can leave if you're uncomfortable." Kurama sighed tragically, with an almost imperceptible stress on the last word.

That certainly did the trick. Hiei gave a glare, but nonetheless, suddenly appeared next to him to sit on the bough. His arms were crossed and he faced a half-turn away from Kurama. They sat almost close enough to touch.

Some fragments of late yellow blossoms, dry and wispy, twirled their way down in the breeze. One landed on the tips of Kurama's fingers.

"You miss it, don't you."

Kurama blinked, finding Hiei watching him. "Yes." he replied. "The aura reminds me of many things."

Hiei shook his head, "I didn't mean the forest."

Silence hung. "No. I suppose I don't miss so much the makai itself, but… rather how things once were." Kurama said quietly, daring a slight smile. "And you, too. I suppose I've missed you and your moody visits."

"You're too sentimental."

Kurama smiled. "As always."

"Why are we here?" Hiei seriously didn't appreciate having his senses dulled.

"Because it's nice," said Kurama, and placed a loose arm around the other demon's waist, "and you're ruining it, so stop fidgeting."

So he stopped. Hiei didn't press about it either when Kurama wanted to go alone. They descended the ancient trees, and Kurama began the short trip and headed south, watched by his companion until completely out of view.

**-.-.-  
****  
**Later, Hiei didn't focus on putting the humans into custody. His mind could neither stop thinking nor believe what turn his conversation with Mukuro took. 

Hiei had gone back to the compound. His feet made echoing steps on the cold stone floor as he turned a corner to face an entrance. The door opened with a few beeps to let him in, and then slid shut behind him.

"The reports," Hiei said, pulling out a folder and giving it to Mukuro. "I'm surprised the thing's still standing after the quakes. The entry level is mapped, but beyond that, we weren't going to chance it. Details are inside."

"I see." A pause. Mukuro studied him without any particular expression, but as if about to say something and choosing not to. When Hiei turned to leave, a voice stopped him.

"Your fox plans to leave in one day. How long are you going to let this continue?"

Hiei didn't like where this was going.

The scrutinizing and that superior tone of Mukuro's— Hiei hated when it was directed at him. It gave the sense that she was the one completely in control while he was just some child who didn't know left and right. The idea enraged him. But the more Hiei thought about it, he slowly realized that this time, it wasn't true. Mukuro's words lacked teasing and actually bordered on resignation.

"Hiei? Hey— where are you going?" The confused inquires of his patrol team were ignored as Hiei left the examination table.

Outside, Hiei stood on a rooftop and exhaled, letting his third eye open, widening his senses, and hoping they would drown out his own thoughts. Back at the center, another demon was called upon to erase memories since the one that primarily handled that job had left without word or warning. In the late afternoon sun, Kirin was finishing his patrol rounds along with another demon that Hiei recognized, but did not know the name of. Not that he cared. The novarium stood, with newly placed construction markers along a portion of the building that was buried. At Mukuro's compound, Kurama was in his guest room, back from wherever he was.

_"I'm tired of watching you go around in this damned circle."_

Hiei tried to push Mukuro's voice aside.

Kurama had shed his jacket and was sitting on the bed, leafing through the pages of an old-looking text with long and nimble fingers.

_"After he's gone, I've seen where that leaves you. It's obvious that you have feelings for him."_

Everything that Mukuro had said, fed up and exasperated as she was, had been true.

And heading off to patrol afterwards in his mood was a bad idea. Luckily he hadn't killed any of the humans meant to be protected.

Hiei focused, and again he could see Kurama. He was drinking something from a flask with his eyes shut, his head and neck tilted back in an arch.

Hiei shook his head and disappeared from the rooftop.

**-.-.-  
****  
** "Look at them, Ayvyns." the demon rasped. 

The aggravated Ayvyns didn't have to look, because he knew. He knew because they had gone over this road more times than he could remember counting and it always concluded in the same way. Though, he knew better than to leave Shiron unanswered.

"The youkai, again?" Ayvyns said dully.

"How snug and protected they look in their little cities." Shiron exhaled at the images displayed on the reflection pool. The fog of his breath floated and curled over the liquid surface before dissipating. Evidently, Kurama wasn't the only one who was being unknowingly spied on.

Shiron's voice grew harsh. "Imitate the humans and then fail miserably at that, too, these fools!"

"What do you mean?" An automatic question. There wasn't actually any curiosity from Ayvyns. It was almost worse than working for Shachi, Ayvyns thought bitterly. The military officer may have been almost unbearably thickheaded and arrogant, but at least…

"Pie, Ayvyns." Shiron said softly.

Well, this was new.

"I want you to conjure me a pie right now."

"You want a what?" Ayvyns wasn't even skilled in conjuring, besides the fact that he couldn't just drop his delicate task on a whim to start something new. Whatever the new thing was supposed to be.

"NOW."

Shiron had about-faced from his kneeling position. The images in the reflection pool faded. Shiron breathed harshly with a faint glimmer in his eyes. That was when Ayvyns prepared himself for the most vicious episode yet.


	4. The Wavering

Sorry this took so long, and thanks for reading, everyone.

(youki is demon energy)

**  
Chapter Four- The Wavering**

Kurama ran a hand through his scarlet bangs as he sat in a back-padded chair against the wall, eyes wandering around the large room he stayed in for the past few days. Fluffy rugs decorated the stone floor, and a writing desk, polished and practical, stood in the corner with another matching chair. At the other end of the room was a partially curtained bed. Kurama turned to his right, to the protruding stone ledge. A pot stood with its makeshift stand over a flame and held a remainder of what looked like mildly simmering tea.

Alone, the fears that Kurama had ignored since his arrival in the makai were gnawing at the edges of his mind.

He believed that he was simply unaccustomed to the change. It made sense, after all, when it seemed like most of his life was dedicated to fighting for the sake of those he cared about. Later, that grew to humanity's own fate. The days back when he didn't have to be concerned about it felt distant in his memory.

Home was more like a temporary pause in his second life of risk, breaks in which he could be whisked away from in a moment's notice, always unbeknownst to his family for reasons that they couldn't have been expected to understand.

In the dark— they were always in the dark, but now, he didn't have to hide.

There would be no more nights of sneaking back into his room through the window to avoid explaining absences that would surely be found odd, if not suspicious. He would no longer expect the possibility of Botan appearing at the window, there to inform him about developments from their cases, or a completely new assignment. And nor, while walking down the streets, would he sense Hiei, carefully hidden in a park tree, as he was inclined to do while restricted to the city. He was gone, because those restrictions had been lifted; there was no longer anything to hold him back. Hiei didn't know how truly Kurama spoke of missing his company. The lack of an understanding demonic presence was more apparent than ever before.

Regardless, he should have been happy. Conflicts between humans and demons were under an encompassing government control. He was free—they all were, to continue their lives without their past obligations. So Kurama figured the beginnings of peace surely had to be the cause of his unrest.

But as rational as Kurama had made it all out to be, his explanation couldn't stretch, no matter how hard he tried, to what was happening to his youki.

He couldn't tell Hiei. It was a perfect example of repercussion from his choice of one world over another; a choice that he suspected Hiei wasn't as indifferent to as he had let on.

Kurama poured the liquid from the little pot into a storing flask, knowing that medicine's numbing effects would wash over him in an hour, renewing yesterday's dosage. With a last look, he left the room. Worrying would do no good.

In the hallway, Kurama held his right palm facing up. Thin vines peeked out from his shirtsleeve to curl lightly around his wrist and then start to lace between his fingers. But the tendrils wavered and swiftly shot out beyond his hand like striking snakes that Kurama had to rein in with more force than he would have liked. Inwardly, he cursed. The command of his youki was second nature, something that he didn't have to think about, but to merely feel and direct with mastery. Why was it becoming complicated? It didn't make _sense_.

Kurama made the life around his hand retreat as he heard the soft sound of familiar voices ahead. Forgetting his dilemma for the time being, he resumed his steps and entered the drawing room. Kurama blinked. "Yusuke!"

The young man was wearing his jeans and traveling jacket, kicked back in an armchair with his drawstring bag placed next to him on the floor. Hiei leaned against the adjacent wall. The moment he noticed Kurama, Yusuke brought his feet down with a thump and stood up.

"Well hey, there he is!"

"Same goes for you." Kurama said with disbelief. "How and where have you been?"

"I've been swell and… here and there." Yusuke gave Hiei a pointed look, "Glad to know at least _someone_ cares about me, right, HIEI?"

Hiei scoffed. "What can I say. It's never been a strong suit."

Yusuke resisted the urge to ruffle the shorter demon's hair into a complete and utter mess. Damn, he must have been missing Kuwabara more than he realized.

"Did you just arrive?" asked Kurama.

"Pretty much." Yusuke shrugged. "I just… wanted to come by before I left. For real this time."

Before either Kurama or Hiei could respond, he continued, quieter and kicking the floor absently, "I mean, I know the next tournament's practically here, but if I screwed around any longer, I might change my mind again. I should take this chance while it comes. Don't want to risk it, y'know?"

"That's a first," said Hiei, breaking the silence.

"They'll be glad to see you, Yusuke. She will." Kurama said. "Please trust me on that."

_He's hit the nail on the head_, thought Yusuke. "If you say so, then."

"It was probably better that for a time your whereabouts remained undisclosed." Hiei said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because," Kurama answered, "if I knew, then for everyone's sake I would have had to drag you back to human world myself. And you know how troublesome that would have been."

Yusuke laughed. He didn't have to feign casualness— already his spirits were higher after seeing his friends. "So what about you?" he asked Kurama.

"Until tomorrow. Then I'll be off as well."

"Tomorrow, huh? You should join the party, Hiei. I say you're missing out here." Yusuke grinned.

Hiei crossed his arms. "… No thanks."

This time Yusuke did seize him and mess up that spiky hair. He laughed while Hiei cursed and sputtered. Yusuke released him suddenly.

"There's just one problem."

Hiei, though still indignant, put his revenge on hold and Kurama waited expectantly.

"Um. How the hell do I go back, anyway?"

Lesser demons might have hit the floor. Kurama sighed. "… Let's go, Yusuke."

As they made the short trek out of the fortress and into the woods later, Yusuke remembered. "Before I forget— I'd _better_ be seeing you guys at the tournament."

"Of course."

"Someone has to make sure you don't become king."

Yusuke laughed. "I'll— what is THAT?"

The vortex churned innocently and then briefly flashed green.

"Your way back home. The green means it's been authenticated, and you're free to pass." answered Kurama.

"It looks different. And what if it didn't go green?"

"Then…"

"Quit stalling." Hiei smirked evilly. "It can smell your fear."

"All right, all right," Yusuke called over his shoulder as he prepared for the jump, "I'll—"

But a pair of hands behind Yusuke didn't wait for the rest and shoved him in.

"_ACK!!_"

Thus, Kurama and Hiei watched their friend and former spirit detective make his flailing exit out of demon world.

"Sufficient paybacks?" Kurama remarked to Hiei after the portal sealed itself.

Hiei allowed himself some smugness. "Perhaps."

"Human world doesn't realize what's coming for it." said Kurama quietly.

But then, Hiei looked at Kurama and said nothing. It was a peculiar stare on the borderline of being strange. Kurama tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"

It was very unusual for Hiei and getting somewhat uncomfortable.

Hiei's hand had traveled to rest on the hilt of his sword. Kurama saw him slide it out of its sheath… and then he moved.

Kurama's eyes widened. He felt the rush of air go past as he dodged to the side and came to a halt, Hiei's lunge missing but leaving a thin tear in his shirt.

Hiei was now several meters behind him, and Kurama whipped his head to look back, extremely bewildered and on edge. Hiei just attacked him. What the hell?

"Hiei," Kurama spoke, his voice low, "was there something important here that I missed?"

"We're both competing in the upcoming tournament, are we not?" Hiei replied lightly.

Kurama frowned. Many thoughts raced through Kurama's mind. If there was one thing that was straightforward between them, it was sparring. Initiating one with an attack was wholly unnecessary, and Kurama was the one who even suggested it whenever they both had time and nothing more important to do. _Unless…_

A troubling thought: did Hiei sense the unbalanced state of his youki? But save for the one instance earlier, he hadn't used it. No way anyone was _that _perceptive.

Hiei studied his blade and made it reflect the light at certain angles. "You also said that you would leave after today." He was considerably less certain after Kurama's response thus far, but didn't show it. "I thought it would be appropriate."

After a considering moment, Kurama's expression began to clear, as if realizing something. Then a smile, challenging, crossed his lips as he brought out his rose. "If you wanted a spar, you only needed to ask."

Hiei allowed a smirk. "In a way, I already did. If not, then I'm asking now."

A flash of movement was his answer as Kurama's flower became a whip, and Hiei felt a faint thrill at Kurama's acceptance. A moment later they both charged, meeting the middle distance between them.

Kurama knew he probably shouldn't have been doing this, but he didn't want to give the feeling that something was wrong. Besides, it was ages since they last had a match with each other, back when they were both in the ningenkai. Here, in demon territory, it was a new game that was too tempting to decline. And Kurama _was _leaving, like he said.

They met with starting strikes and blocks as if reintroducing themselves. Kurama's doubts and stern focus on controlling his ki soon faded away as they fought. Kurama always found it easy to do so, to become lost in the movement and strategy and precision against someone whom he knew well and likewise knew him back. Complicated feelings fell by the wayside as all that mattered was the simple, yet difficult objectives of battle. Communication became much more subtle, and yet easier to understand…

Kurama and Hiei both leapt back and gave to chase, sounds of their feet swift and stirring up blades of grass in their wake, allowing a farther lashing range for Kurama, but giving Hiei the advantage of speed. Kurama couldn't help but smile.

Rather than focus on each part and direction of the green weapon, Hiei tried to separate what was for attack and what was for show through his senses, ignoring the intended confusion. He avoided the sailing arcs of the whip to get in closer, enjoying Kurama's evaluating expression. Kurama timed it and slashed, but Hiei evaded. I know better than that, Kurama.

A wry smirk. Do you?

Surprised, Hiei jumped before the end of the rosewhip could constrict around his leg— it bit his ankle but otherwise missed. Hiei brought his sword down to force Kurama off balance. Hiei's blade cut through air and he landed on the ground in a crouch. Kurama had hand flipped backwards, but was now open and he gasped as Hiei was closing in fast with another lunge with his glinting sword.

A sharpened gust of russet leaves made Hiei pause and change tactics. A few cuts had torn the fringe of his black shirt and the back of his hands, but that wasn't why Hiei frowned, disturbed. Some of the leaves had cut Kurama as well. One cut on the side of his chin. Another thin cut on his cheek, close to his eye. They landed atop different levels of the small cliff side, both breathing steadily and facing each other.

Kurama, what_—_

Accident, Kurama seemed to dismiss, and didn't let Hiei dwell. On invisible signal they sprang forward again and were locked, each welcoming the new rocky factors of their footing. The sound of striking weapons beat an unpredictable metronome to the skilled and fluid movements of the two demon fighters. Hiei was faster, no questioning that, but Kurama had his own methods of countering that speed.

Soon they took to the trees, dropping down and flitting back up in chase, and Hiei realized that he hadn't felt so light and eager like this in… hell, since when did 'light' and 'eager' ever apply to him anyway? Hiei admired the lethal grace that Kurama possessed while trying to match it with his own strength and agility.

They darted back and forth, avoiding foliage, around trunks and branches. Hiei saw the chance and struck out with his free fist to be deterred by Kurama's free hand, and that brought their faces closer together, where the fighters' eyes met with hot and cool fire. Where there were clearly red lines of the two cuts on Kurama's skin that Hiei did not inflict.

* * *

**  
**Did that turn out okay? Review me. Do it now. xD


	5. The Return

Oh god, it's really short. Sorry. –face hide– 

Some slash/shounen-ai/gayness (take your pick).

**  
**

** Chapter Five- The Return**

**  
**

Kurama and Hiei came to a stop when the makai sun had sank beneath the horizon. The demons felt wonderfully energized and tired at the same time. Though Kurama was at first apprehensive about fighting with his youki, he felt that the natural ease of which he controlled his plants had returned, even stronger than before. Like nothing could go wrong— those were the types of sentiments that Kurama was much too wise for, but that was how he felt. And he had Hiei to thank for it all.

Hiei chose for them to reenter through the south entrance of the compound rather than the main one, since it was closer. The strange sitting room they were in was octagonal, with edges of gold that lined large alternating frosted glass panels.

"Hiei," Kurama tried.

"_No_."

Hiei couldn't duck from Kurama's hand from where he was. The whole thing was looking childish. Minor injuries were to be expected, almost a requirement whenever they fought, but Hiei didn't think Kurama would plan on being insistent about treating them.

"It's safe; I've already used it myself." Kurama had something new, "experimental", he called it, which was supposed to act not only as a salve, but a bandage as well.

Hiei thought it was unnecessary, especially when he was healing on his own, and the attention from Kurama was making him uncomfortable. Hiei turned. "It's nothing."

But the timing between that and Kurama's attempt went wrong, and he ended up missing the side Hiei's face, thick salve catching the end of Hiei's nose.

"_Kurama!_"

The look on Hiei's face dared him to laugh. Kurama failed at holding back his smile.

"I'm sorry." he chuckled. Hiei raised his arm to rub the herbal smelling stuff away, but Kurama stopped him. Kurama used a white cloth to clean it off, Hiei wincing as he did so, then slyly took the opportunity to dress the scratches properly. Hiei kept his eyes down.

"There." Kurama finished.

Hiei muttered. "Happy?" He moved up to sit on the ledge at Kurama's right.

Kurama washed his hands in the kitchenette sink and dried them. "Word is that the competition turnout will be significantly larger than the last tournament's."

"Then they'll come to lose." Hiei crossed his arms.

"I just hope that the management can handle it. It's going to be a pain if this tournament runs longer."

"Why?" Hiei asked with a scoff. "Won't you have some _cover story_ for running off to compete?"

Kurama was silent for a moment. "I won't."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I'm not dealing with that as much these days. I owe some explanation, Hiei."

Hiei was about to ask for what when Kurama continued.

"Everything has fallen into place. Luck, destiny, whatever the case; it's what everyone's wanted, but it's not enough. Not for me, at least." A pause as he moved a strand of hair. "I just felt lost. That's why I came here from the ningenkai."

Kurama faced him and his hands came to rest lightly on Hiei's shoulders. "I also apologize."

"… For what?"

"For staying away until now. Please don't tell me you didn't notice."

Hiei swallowed and went out on a limb, knowing he should at least say something. Quietly, "You were afraid of the changes?"

Kurama was closer now and Hiei could clearly pick up things like the perspiration from their fight, and the medicine used on them both, and the pulse of his own heart growing more distinct.

Then there were lips of incredibly soft texture touching his— Kurama's, Hiei had no choice but to assume. It took him by surprise, but Hiei didn't react violently and kept still, not daring to move. Then Kurama drew away.

Afterwards wasn't clear. Hiei didn't know what to say. Kurama had quietly excused himself off to bed and it registered to Hiei that he was gone. Quickly? Was there a stammer in Kurama's voice? He didn't know. Hiei realized his hands had wanted to reach out and keep Kurama there, and now they stung with awkwardness and remained where they were for some time.

In the morning, Kurama stood before another gateway that would take him back home. He had gathered up the few belongings he had brought with him and thanked Mukuro. At the questioning, Kurama assured her that he wasn't in a hurry to depart for their sake.

Last year, Kurama moved to a city apartment to live closer to campus. Some time ago he had already informed his family that he didn't have any plans for spring vacation, and so they wanted him home for break, which started today. To the puzzlement of some of his fellow students, he was all too happy to oblige.

He tried not to feel disappointed that Hiei was not there, but really, Kurama didn't expect him to be. He wanted to kick himself for acting without thought. Since when the hell did he become so bold? And just when they were on amiable terms. The unpleasant feeling of having made a mistake stuck with Kurama as he phased through the worlds.**  
****  
****  
**

**Next chapter:** things go majorly downhill for Kurama. And it will be _longer!_

Review me plx. :D


	6. The Onset

I didn't have internet for awhile. Thanks for sticking with me.

** Chapter Six- The Onset  
**

It took Ayvyns a long time to finally pin down Shiron and force him to ingest the contents of the vial. He had it out of his belt pouch and in his hand the first instant he could, but almost just as soon, it was knocked out of his grasp and sent flying across to the other side of the lair. That had proved to be a setback. The next several painful and clawing minutes were spent wrestling for control. Ayvyns was actually conscious of his actions while Shiron wasn't, but… out of the things that sapped a demon of his strength, _aging _didn't happen to be one of them.

"What _happened_? What did you do to him?" a low voice demanded.

Ayvyns slowly rose and wiped stinging blood from his eyes. He turned, and through his currently fuzzy vision, found the blue-haired Nelsch standing in the arched doorway.

"Oh, we _talked_ and played _card games_ and conjured a _pye_." Ayvyns spat, glaring and wiping blood from his mouth as well. "What the _fuck_ do you _think _happened?"

The ground was littered with shards of broken glass and metal instruments that had been knocked over and damaged. Shiron was sprawled among the mess, out cold. Near him was the decorated vial with its cork stopper rolled several feet away.

If the old demon decided to suddenly lunge at his assistant and throw him down, he surely could. If a struggle were to occur afterwards, it could last for quite some time.

Nelsch narrowed his eyes and looked about to say something. Ayvyns beat him to it. "At this rate, it won't even matter how much soporific I have to shove down his throat. The recoil from the Kiyomi has already taken its toll."

"The what?"

Ayvyns gestured. "This is what prolonged and uncontrolled exposure does."

Nelsch's eyes widened slightly.

"These lapses have been getting worse because Shiron isn't fit to handle it; maybe you haven't noticed. Oh that's right, he only goes after me."

"Just shut up!" Nelsch growled. "None of this means you can just do whatever you want!"

"You mean just like I have been doing?"

"If he doesn't wake up--"

"You don't seem to understand how little you have to say about this." Ayvyns interrupted softly.

Nelsch didn't stick around for the rest. He was angry, no doubt, but for the most fleeting of moments, he could sense something coming from Ayvyns. It was low coiling power that was subtler than the fierce nature of youki, but so much darker. It whispered of nothing but the desire to consume-- the message was clear. They were almost done.

Ayvyns was pleased to see Nelsch back down and leave. There lingered the fact that with Shiron's declining state, Ayvyns was the strongest of their sect. They both knew it.

Alone, his gaze again drifted to the figure on the ground that was barely breathing. With a smirk, Ayvyns lit some torches, enjoying their glow and placed them in the sconces. Opportunity was knocking. _My turn for some fun._

**  
**

In the dining room, a slim chandelier above the table provided warm light for the four that were seated. Their conversations carried through the air over supper of potatoes and pink salmon.

While out shopping today, Kurama's mother had run into an old friend whom she was glad to have taken the time to catch up with. Shiori couldn't say she approved of the man her friend was dating, though.

Shuuichi, now nearing the end of his first year in high school, expressed concerns for the next term that would be filled with more difficult classes than before. Kurama listened fondly to his stepbrother's apprehension, reflecting that during his own second year, schoolwork had been the least of his problems. _At least he didn't have to prevent an apocalypse._

Kazuya said that if Shuuichi signed his papers with 'Minamino' instead of 'Hatanaka', no one would even bother trying to mark through it. They laughed even more when Kurama joked that with some of his teachers' memories, it may work.

Having dinner with his family was one of the many things in Kurama's human life that he had grown to love. To him it wasn't so much as what they ate or what they talked about or even the act of dinner itself; those who truly knew the reality of death valued the simplicity of togetherness.

Death—Genkai had spoken of it, and despite her age, the idea of her's still took them by surprise.

_Well, so much for reality._

Her announcement left them with a lot to think about. Being entrusted with the keeping and protection of Genkai's land also meant having to accept that someday, she would no longer be with them.

Kuwabara was the one who informed Kurama about the call to Genkai's temple. He couldn't supply the reason as to why, none of them actually knew why. Kurama formed a guess, but it changed after he arrived at the station.

"I can't believe it's been two years since I've talked with Urameshi." Kuwabara said, when they were on the train. He looked like he didn't quite believe it himself, watching the buildings flash by through the window. Kurama winced as he felt a sudden sharp feeling in his forehead come and abruptly go away.

"…I sure do miss the guy."

So they hadn't seen him at all. _And here I thought everyone went and had the celebration without me._ Kurama knew then that the train ride was going to be difficult if they lingered on the subject of Yusuke.

Meeting up with Shizuru and Keiko, things weren't much better. Kurama was glad to see them again, but something told him that it wasn't a good idea to reveal to everyone that Yusuke should have already been in human world for almost two weeks, but if nothing else, he had to hand it to the ex-detective for his timing.

Keiko held no reservations about showing Yusuke exactly how she felt. Kuwabara snapped out of his stunned pause to have a scuffle with his best friend and even Botan and Yukina joined in the fun.

Shizuru chuckled at their antics, not having seen her brother this happy in a long time. "Now Hiei just needs to be here and we'd have a full house."

Later, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were back inside the temple, sitting on floor mats around a low table.

Yusuke grumbled. "My first day back as a regular guy, and some demon starts going berserk on me because I told him to quit scaring people at the park. And then, you know. I had to see if there might have been more, just in case…" he trailed off.

Kuwabara turned to Kurama. "But I thought you said they couldn't do that anymore."

"Well," Kurama began, "I suppose the law doesn't say anything about scaring humans. It's loopholes like this that should be fixed."

"Great, now we gotta be on the lookout for guys disturbing the peace? You'd think they'd have better things to do. What happened next, Urameshi?"

"'Che. The bastard up and disappeared on me. I think he went back to demon world, because I would have been able to follow him if he didn't. But hell if I know how he did it so fast."

"It was probably just a troublemaker." said Kurama. "I expect we'll be seeing more types of these things for awhile."

Kuwabara sighed. "So… how long ago did you see that demon?"

After dinner, Kurama was helping with dishes when a wave of pain spread through him, this time no longer limited to his forehead. For fear of dropping it, Kurama set down the almost dry plate clutched in his hands.

"This summer we'll drive somewhere," said Shiori to her son. "do you think that sounds good? I really do. It's been long since we've had a proper vacation."

The kitchen became red. Alarmed, Kurama blinked rapidly, but to no avail.

"Mother, excuse me a moment…"

Apparently his voice was not as calm as he thought. From the sink, Shiori turned to look over her shoulder. "Anything the matter, dear?"

"No, nothing…" But he was backing out of the kitchen with a hand halfway over his eyes. In haste, he bumped the hallway table and caused the empty flower vase to crash to the floor. Kurama's vision suddenly cleared, but he was becoming dizzy.

"Are you all right?" asked Hatanaka, getting up from the living room.

"Shuuichi, be careful of the glass!" Shiori was coming towards him with a broom…

"What's wrong, Shuuichi, are you feeling ill?"

Kurama tried to carefully move away. He was fine, why did they keep asking? The vase, he'd get it himself, there wasn't any crisis. Kurama felt himself being led to the couch.

Rage—such a foreign presence—grew within him like the pounding in his body. _He had to get__ out of there_.

**  
****  
**


	7. The Discernment Net

**Chapter Seven- The Discernment Net**

"You shouldn't push yourself," came the voice of his mother from the kitchen.

"Like your mother says. This is what you get for studying too much." said Kazuya Hatanaka. "Passing out and the likes— you're too young for such things, Shuuichi."

_I wouldn't and didn't even come close to passing out… _"Everything's all right," Kurama protested over his shoulder as he was steered towards the living room. "Honestly, I'm fine now."

"Okay," said Hatanaka, "I believe you, just stay put for a while. _OW!_"

Right after successfully urging his stepson to sit, Kazuya Hatanaka flinched and drew his hand from Kurama's back as if burned. "What on earth?" exclaimed Hatanaka, shocked. He examined his hand with bewilderment for some sign of injury.

"Pardon me?" asked Kurama. His voice was a few degrees quieter, but his expression didn't change.

Strangely there wasn't a single mark on Hatanaka's hand. He glanced at his stepson, who looked confused at his sudden outburst. Now Hatanaka himself was feeling confused.

"Weird. For a second, something…" Kazuya Hatanaka frowned, flexing his fingers, "never mind." His hand didn't feel any lingering traces of pain. Maybe he was just imagining things?

Kurama gritted his teeth at his stepfather's uncertainty and the slight shrug.

"So just relax. That's what vacations are for, after all— don't be like me." Hatanaka chuckled. Kurama watched every step that Hatanaka took out of the living room and into the den.

Immediately once his father was out of view, Kurama got up from the couch and went straight for the stairs.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori could still see him from the kitchen.

"I'll be going to bed early. Goodnight, mother."

Kurama didn't wait for a reply as he headed up. The moment he was safe inside his old bedroom, Kurama locked the door and paused to listen. Hearing no talk, Kurama sank down to sit against the floor. His heart pounded madly. He felt faint and thoroughly sickened, but still Kurama forced his mind to calm, as his body was used to doing when careful thinking was required.

The only illumination in his room came from the window, framing an evening sky edged with the final weak rays of light. Kurama looked without really seeing the furniture and the items he didn't take to his apartment.

_Studying … passing out… _ his inner voice sneered at the earlier absurdity, despite his troubled state. If that were the case, he really didn't have a prayer, now did he?

_It was too close. There's no mistaking the consequences if I stay any longer._

Making up his mind, Kurama stood and went over to his desk. Kurama took a pen and piece of paper and tried to write, but his hand quavered. Trying again two more times only yielded the same shaky lines. Throwing down the pen in irritation, it didn't even bounce and hit the floor before Kurama already gathered his backpack sitting at the end of his bed and shouldered it before spying a pair of shoes in the corner. He had to leave.

Kurama was about to grab them when he froze, feeling a flash of presence, there and gone. Kurama's head snapped up, senses extended. He soon became very agitated— hadn't he had enough shocks for the day?

A moment more passed without sign of an enemy, and the plant life outside wasn't giving him any indications either. Kurama put on his shoes and took a small pouch from one of his desk drawers. Grabbing a large pinch, he flung the agent into the air behind him. It was the last thing he did before exiting via his bedroom window and sliding it shut behind him.

The window opened out to a portion of the roof that he climbed and turned a corner in order to reach the tree that grew close to the house. Grabbing the branches, Kurama used it like a ladder to climb down and drop onto to the grass without a noise. With a last check on the house and the surroundings, he slipped away under the dim sky like he was never there in the first place.

Kurama swiftly ran. The neighborhood wasn't a crowded one filled with houses and streetlamps that would shine down as spotlights, but he kept to the woods nonetheless. He continued this way for about twenty-five minutes, mentally plotting his way back to the nearest bus station.

Considering the circumstances, Kurama thought the running away was going quite well. The trees would start to thin and up ahead would be the housing district built on streets that would lead to downtown. The only thing wrong was that his steps were being echoed.

Someone was following his every move. The presence wasn't close enough to become an immediate threat, but still presented a problem. Kurama sped up, but whoever it was increased their pace, always maintaining a large distance behind him. If Kurama paused for a second, they would do the same; through the trees he felt it. And had enough.

_I refuse to be stalked._

He went even faster now. Kurama's blood raced and his eyes burned and for a moment he even felt like Youko again when he stopped. Kurama reached out with his youki, felt the firm response despite his volatile power, and _seized_ it. He received quite the surprise.

Hiei gave a startled breath at being thrown down by the tree he stood in and pinned against the trunk of another, the bark crushing against him.

A sudden ache in Kurama's chest made itself known at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" the trapped demon grunted, eyes wide.

"…What am _I_ doing?" Kurama stared incredulously at his perceived enemy. "What are _you _doing!"

"I'm trying to find out the answer to exactly what I just asked you."

"What I decide to do is none of your business." Kurama hissed. Hiei blinked at the voice that was much lower than usual. "And since when did you arrive in human world?"

Hiei struggled;_ do I have to burn this fucking tree down, or what? _"It is my business when your youki is telling everyone within the mile that you have serious problems."

"Yes, I imagine so, especially when the 'everyone' in question follows me around for half an hour!"

Hiei's glare took on a slightly defensive edge. "I wanted to make sure no one was going to try anything stupid."

"Which would be good for them, since if something did happen, they'd be in your position about now. I don't need your _protection_, Hiei."

This wasn't good, Kurama thought as soon as he said it. He couldn't let the plants feed off of his emotions uncontrolled like that…

"What, did I scare you?" came Hiei's snide voice.

… so much for control.

_Shit._ Hiei's smirk was short lived and immediately turned into a wince as whatever part of the tree that was restraining him tightened with a jerk. "Kurama!"

"Guys? What's going on?" A low voice cut through the clearing.

Hiei stopped moving and Kurama immediately spun around to see who it was.

"K-Kuwabara? What…"

Kuwabara stepped over shrubs to approach the demons nonchalantly, as if he _hadn't _expected to see a tall silver fox instead of the redhead before him.

"Hey, uh. Shizuru thought someone was coming this way and I decided to go see what was up." The faces of his former teammates, which Kuwabara had seen at their most sharp and calculating, were wearing twin looks of non-comprehension. Kuwabara pointed behind him. "My house is right over there."

Kurama felt the embarrassment of having missed the obvious. He had been to Kuwabara's house once before; he should have remembered where it was.

Kuwabara observed over Kurama's shoulder and couldn't help but grin at Hiei's furious expression. _I didn't think trees could bend like that._

"So Hiei, how'd you piss him off this time?"

Eventually Hiei was let go and they were gathered in Kuwabara's basement. Hiei was… being Hiei, but Kurama on the other hand seemed tired, yet ruffled in the way that looked like he could jump and slay the next person to so much as tap him on the shoulder. Kurama explained that he had intended to return to his apartment in the city, but of course, everyone knew how that went. Then he revealed details that even Hiei had to listen to, how problems with his ki had started around a month ago and he couldn't isolate a cause, until now at least. He also shared an idea that he had been toying around with.

"Hold up, you're going to try to exorcise yourself?" asked Kuwabara. "That doesn't even make sense. How would that even— wouldn't you have to go to a priest or something?"

Hiei's snort could be heard even if he was sitting away from them.

Kurama answered no. "Those are human practices. But countless purging methods exist in the makai, each with slightly different goals. However, there's only so much that can be done without knowing a root cause, which is why the majority of human 'exorcisms' achieve nothing more than a psychological assurance. And some dead bodies."

"But do you know of anyone that would want to… have you possessed?"

Hiei seemed cynically amused and Kurama's smile wasn't exactly a happy one. "That's what I'm going to find out. I may need your help later on."

"Really?"

"In nearly all techniques, the person receiving or manipulating the ki, depending on the case, needs acute spiritual senses and a mastery of his own energy. You happen to be a perfect fit."

"Must you flatter him?"

Kuwabara grinned. "I understand if you're jealous of my skills, Hiei."

"That's highly questionable."

"Yeah, you know I'm awesome. At least I didn't get pounded by a tree." Kuwabara pretended to ignore Hiei and turned to Kurama. "Let's do this then."

"You mean now?" Kurama didn't sound sure.

"Well, yeah." Kuwabara blinked. "I was under the impression that this was an urgent problem, seeing as how you kind of bolted from your home."

Kurama considered it. "It's late. And you'd have to come back to my apartment because that's where I left the materials."

"That doesn't matter," he declared, "because Kazuma Kuwabara has a _car_!"

A few minutes later, they were in Kuwabara's station wagon, driving down the streets. _It's fortunate Hiei doesn't know what Kuwabara means by "car seat"_, Kurama thought wryly, knowing Hiei was in the back watching things pass by in the window. It was tricky convincing him to go along in the car to begin with. They arrived at Kurama's apartment in the city with no difficulty.

A flight of stairs later, and they were inside. The place was typically furnished and had a few hanging ferns in the kitchen area. From a cupboard, Kurama took out a small jar of ink and some paper that looked like thin parchment. Hiei recognized the ink as one of the things Kurama probably picked up in the makai, from the gold inscription on the black bottle.

The talismans were made after the ink had been mixed with several drops of Kurama's blood (_Somehow these things always require blood_, Kuwabara thought), and brushed out in strokes on the paper. Purity, Fallacy, Amplitude, and Verdict, Kurama explained them, along with a few supplementary others. They looked very much like the wards used to imprison Yukina.

"However, these will not work," said Kurama, "as they cannot be touched by me." He gestured to three of the talismans in the middle.

Kuwabara didn't do too well at imitating. At best, his skill lacked the same sweeping elegance, and the occult symbols didn't look like any character he'd ever seen, much less written. But he was smug to see that Hiei couldn't do much better. Still, Kurama deemed the last of their attempts sufficient.

"Now what we would do is to secure them. Traditionally, dragonsilk threads would be used."

"Right," said Hiei, "I'm sure you happen to have that on hand." Those threads were very much a rare black market item even hundreds of years ago.

Kuwabara rummaged through a random drawer. "There's duct tape."

In the corner of the kitchen, after moving aside the table and chairs, from the ceiling, they constructed a spiraling net from strips of tape, following Kurama's example. Hiei handed over tape and muttered something about how ridiculous this was going to look, but Kurama insisted that the importance of the securing material has always been exaggerated. When it was done, Hiei applied the talisman strips in specific formation onto the duct tape, since now, neither Kurama nor Kuwabara could touch them.

"This is weird." Kuwabara remarked at their work.

Hiei had never been one for aesthetics, but, "This is ugly."

"It almost looks like a dream catcher." Kuwabara continued.

"What's that?" asked Kurama.

"You've never seen a dream catcher?"

"I don't think I have."

"Probably human nonsense, from the sound of it."

"Well, yeah," Kuwabara agreed, "but I had one when I was younger. Actually, I had about ten of them. They're like this, only smaller and with a circular frame, and not made out of duct tape. You hang it next to your bed, and it lets through good dreams while trapping the bad ones, and then they're 'destroyed' by the light of dawn. Never worked for me, though."

Kurama chuckled, understanding why it wouldn't. "On second thought, I think I have seen a dream catcher. A girl from school last year wanted to give me a charm that came from overseas… strange. I wonder what happened to her."

Hiei shifted.

Kuwabara gave his hands a clap, "Okay, let's get this over with."

They assumed their positions on opposite sides of the net with Hiei on watch. If Kurama did happen to be under invisible attack by any outside force, the Verdict would fade into white. If he didn't, the Verdict would remain black. Simple, as was the concept. Kurama had to send energy into the talismans on his side, which then would be transferred to the corresponding ones on Kuwabara's. Kuwabara would maintain it with small amounts of his ki, for there needed to be a drawing force of his energy to allow the spell the opportunity to take place.

Kuwabara was nervous since he'd never done anything like this before, but he was assured that unless he did something like force large amounts of ki, or run screaming head first into the net, he couldn't screw it up.

They began on the count of three.

As he raised his hands and put his energy into play, Kuwabara found that like a dream catcher, it did feel almost like a filter. He did as he was instructed, to just allow himself to be receptive and to rely on the seals, which were almost crackling with light and performing complex weavings that he couldn't grasp. He felt Kurama's youki, unsteady, and then there was a jolt though his fingertips, not enough to hurt him badly, but enough to give him pause. "What's… going on?" Did he do something wrong?

Hiei saw the struggle; Kuwabara was confused, but Kurama had his eyes shut in concentration and his arms were shaking… after a few moments, it was clear this needed to stop. Hiei did the first thing that came to mind, and forcibly pushed Kurama from the connection.

Kuwabara's eyes widened in alarm as Hiei practically _tackled_ Kurama to the floor but he didn't have time to be surprised, as he felt another jolt, this time stronger, and then, somehow he wasn't in the kitchen anymore…

In the darkness, Kuwabara saw a reflection of light. He soon realized after much confusion that he was looking at a small pond, and nearby was a figure, very much decayed, hunching over it. To his horror, the thing slowly rose its head, and turned to stare _right_ at him with yellow and pupil-less eyes... it broke into a gleaming smile.

Kuwabara's eyes flew open at the hands that were shaking him.

"What…"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama's voice.

Hiei and Kurama were kneeling by him. He was back in the kitchen, now? And lying on the floor, no less.

"Are you all right?"

Kuwabara sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah… I don't know what happened. Did the net thing work?"

Their faces said that he needed to check it out for himself.

The Verdict was as black as ever, which would be what they were hoping for. But something else they had not predicted had happened, and it was far more disturbing. Each seal, which had been carefully and meticulously painted to match Kurama's examples, no longer resembled what they had remembered putting up. The twists and turns of the invoking characters had somehow morphed themselves while he had been out— the previously different symbols were now exactly the same. The papers bore short strokes that resembled the image of a glaring eye on the left, and a fishhook on the right, all underneath a horizontal line.

Death.

Kuwabara didn't have to be an expert on old demon magic to know that this was not supposed to happen.

**  
****  
****  
** Review?


	8. The Wards

**Chapter Eight - The Wards  
****  
**

The tape had been taken down and wadded up and now sat in the corner as a huge ball. All but the four central talismans had been taken down and destroyed, the remaining kept for examination purposes. After this was done, Kurama had placed new seals, of a different type, around his apartment. Kuwabara felt the difference; his place was now warded.

Hiei didn't like the wards. He knew they worked, because his jagan couldn't detect the outside as easily as it should have, but they wouldn't _solve_ anything, and would sit a useless false sense of security.

"How worried should we be about this?" Kuwabara asked softly, sitting at the kitchen table over some tea.

Kurama set his cup down. "The seals are not prophecies and should not be treated as such."

"Then what did that 'vision' mean?" Kuwabara crinkled his nose. "Let me tell you, I even smelled things. That does not happen. Ever."

"I suspect that your senses picked up an echo of whomever was projecting their power. I myself didn't see anything."

"It's not that," Hiei growled, retying a white cloth around his forehead. He had confirmed not long ago with aid from the jagan that there remained trace amounts of energy that belonged to neither three of them. "Assuming that it wasn't simply a hallucination, this youkai possesses enough power to change those seals on a physical level, and from hell knows how great a distance."

Kurama sighed. "The issue does not necessarily lie in power rather than skill. There's a difference."

"We should see Master Genkai."

Kuwabara blinked in surprise. Hiei, suggesting going to someone else for help? But in their circumstances, Kuwabara doubted there was much Genkai could do about this mystery.

Kurama evidently thought that as well. "What can we learn from her that isn't already apparent?"

"I don't mean—" Hiei stopped and frowned. "You speak as though this is already under control!"

"I'm aware that it isn't. But only a real investigation can bring further answers."

"Were you also aware of this during the entire month before, or at your home?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes, the fury and pain from earlier in the evening seeping through his voice. "If you for one minute are going to insinuate—"

"What, then? Do tell."

"—That I don't and _didn't_ seriously regard the implications of what has been happening, if you're making a point to _not _understand, then perhaps I can demonstrate to you myself _exactly _how deep this situation runs!"

"_Guys. STOP._" Kuwabara stood up, growing alarmed. Red and green eyes were on him at the action, their owners' flaring auras very prominent.

"What do you want?" demanded Hiei.

"Don't give me that." snapped Kuwabara at Hiei, with a look that said something along the lines of 'would you stop being a dick'. Hiei glared back. Kurama, however, seemed to realize himself and retreated inward, emotions fading.

"I know we're all frustrated, but being pissy won't help anything. Please. It's not like there's anything we can do right now."

"You're right." Kurama said quietly.

"Okay. I think I'll head back for now and call up Urameshi in the morning. In the meantime, I think sleeping would prove to be a _very_ good thing." Kuwabara said. It wasn't like he hadn't pulled his share of all nighters prepping for college. More than that it was clear that everyone needed space.

After receiving thanks and promising to drive home safely, Kuwabara left, and there were only two inhabitants in the room. Hiei tensed for a second when Kurama wordlessly sank into the nearest chair, thinking it was another attack. But Kurama just sat there, leaning against the table with the palm of his hands to his forehead, green eyes closed.

Alone with him, Hiei felt like shit.

The light from the kitchen cast long shadows on the rest of the unlit apartment. The thin strips of paper on the walls possessed black twins, and the makai ink gleamed like little starlight points on a blanket of sky. If one looked hard enough, the eyes could be tricked into seeing movement.

Silence stretched on until Hiei doubted his welcome, which was why he almost jumped when Kurama straightened and crossed the room to disappear down the hall.

Kurama emerged after he changed into a loose navy long-sleeved shirt and white pants. Hiei hadn't moved, but was looking like he was going to leave. Not wanting that, Kurama spoke. "Do you mind sharing the bed?"

Hiei's head snapped to him, looking startled for the briefest moment. Then he turned nonchalantly, hands in his pockets. "That's up to you." Hiei replied.

"Then you'll stay?"

"I will."

Kurama smiled in thanks.

The bedroom of Kurama's apartment was of similar dimensions to the one in his family's house. The window was smaller and opened up instead of sideways, but overall, it was pretty much the same. He recognized some of the furniture.

Taking off his boots and removing his cloak, Hiei climbed in on the other side of Kurama, and was surprised at how heavy his limbs felt. Was Kurama just as tired?

After a while, the one in question spoke. "I didn't mean to react angrily. I'm…"

_...This is crazy. Do you know that? _"No," Hiei interrupted. He felt warmth from next to Kurama, but couldn't see him that well, his face partially obscured by his hair and darkness of the room; "just… tell me about what happened. Back there."

Kurama was silent for a moment. "It's almost. Funny. I just think that after spending all those years guarding my identity, it's ironic that… that the closest that they've _ever_ come to discovering the truth is through me alone." Kurama swallowed. "And how it turns out that I'm the only demon to have actually hurt them. Me. I know it because I felt things that I shouldn't have. Do you find it as cruel as I do? I was their danger."

"That isn't true." Hiei said, almost disturbed to hear Kurama talk in such a way.

"Is it?"

"_No_. It wasn't you."

"But it seems you were right after all. Took long enough, but nevertheless." Kurama's voice was strained. "After all the times you've said that I didn't belong in this world."

_How long ago must that have been? _"Forget what I said."

A pause. Almost sad. "What's this, now?"

"Shut up. I say it simply because of who they are and… who you are." He was starting to sound unnecessarily sentimental and _knew _it, but continued. "No one ever knows exactly what will happen. I've seen you stress far too much about your family to believe that crap you just said. If you really meant it, then my interference or not, not only would you leave the house, but you wouldn't even be in this world a second longer than necessary. If you really believe it, then the fact you're still here may indicate seriously less intelligence than everyone gives you credit for."

The words hung in the darkness. "I'm not sure I agree." Kurama said, after a drawn moment. "But I think I needed that."

Hiei turned away on his side. He clutched his corner of the sheets close to him, feeling strange and not wanting to think. "Go to sleep, fox."

"Goodnight, Hiei."

Kurama eventually drifted off, and was sleeping deeply before too long while Hiei remained awake.


	9. The Grave Progressions

Notes: I know I take forever in updates, but that's how it happens. D: Writing is slow going for me, plus I edit obsessively. Not a good combination.

There is reference to chapter two.

Warnings: A little unsure about characterizations. More slash.

**Chapter Nine- The Grave Progressions  
**

It was around nine a.m. when Kurama's senses awoke with him. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he contemplated the novelty of getting up when the sun was actually above the horizon and not below.

The mound next to him told Kurama that Hiei was still in bed and Kurama sat up to lean against the headboard slowly as to not wake him. Kurama studied him, and how the blanket sloped over Hiei's curled up form. Something Kurama observed was that the fire demon always slept with his arms and legs tucked fairly close to his body, not spread out even when he was in a bed with room to do so.

With a small sigh, Kurama forced away the fondness and got up to start the day.

Half an hour later later in the kitchen, Kurama had turned on the rice cooker with a click and had egg ready to pour into the heated frying pan when he heard water running elsewhere. By very good timing, food was ready when Hiei came in slowly, eyes looking around the apartment.

When Hiei awoke staring into white sheets he briefly had no idea where he was, but looking around the room he remembered, and it appeared that he was alone.

What caught his attention was a black pile of fabric set at the foot of the bed. Examining it, he picked up a pair of loose pants and a sleeveless shirt that looked curiously like something he'd worn before. Hiei automatically glanced down at his own clothes, then back at the ones he held, then to the floor where his cloak and shoes lay. The material he held was softer— probably had been washed with those machines. _I must have left these with him._

Hiei decided to change into them after he showered out the bits of leaves in his hair from Kurama's stunt in the woods last night.

Walking into the kitchen, Hiei couldn't bring himself to feel at ease. Everything, Kurama, this place, even _himself— _it was all so… normal. It was normal, and the thought didn't suit well with him.

"Morning, Hiei." Kurama greeted cheerfully. "Do you like eggs?"

Hiei did not return his cheer, but shrugged and sat down at the table. Food was food, had never really been a matter of what he liked or didn't like, and Kurama had to know that. He'd eat it even if the aroma didn't waft over everything, making him wonder how long it was since he'd last eaten these human foods Kurama prepared, and struggle over misplaced familiarity.

Kurama undid the knot on his back with one hand, pulled off his white apron, and sat down across from Hiei. Kurama tasted the food slowly, and then added sprinkles of salt as an afterthought, some of the white granules bouncing off of the food and hitting the plate noiselessly.

…_Why is he like this?_

"Is something wrong?"

Hiei gave a start as he realized Kurama was looking at him, and he hadn't touched his breakfast yet. He shook his head, then took a bite of omelet. It was good, always better than what he thought ningen food would taste like.

"Kurama."

"Yes?"

On the counter, the phone started to ring. Kurama got up and answered it, seeing the caller I.D. displaying Kuwabara's name.

Picking it up, "Hello? Yes… I'm not sure how long this will last, but I'm all right. " Kurama glanced at Hiei. "He's still here." A long pause. "I'm afraid it may well come to that. But we'll meet you there." The speaker obviously had a lot to say; Kurama had to fit responses in between. "Yes, yes— I am sorry, Yusuke. Of course I'll explain. All right. Goodbye."

Kurama set the phone back on its cradle. "That was Yusuke… obviously. He wants to meet at Genkai's soon. What were you about to say?"

Hiei shifted his weight. "Nothing."

"But,"

"I told you!" Hiei snapped, and was surprised by his own voice.

Not taken aback, Kurama replied, "You had that look on your face that I've come to associate with having something important to say." Kurama gave a smile. "Don't tell me I'm no longer worth confiding in, now."

Hiei opened his mouth and shut it. "I…" suddenly taken up by frustration, Hiei stood from his chair, moved around the table, and then stopped right in his friend's personal space. Kurama didn't do or say anything in protest to this intrusion but raised a slight eyebrow in question.

"I want to know why you did that." There it was. He said it, with no betraying hesitation.

Kurama's playful mood vanished as a sinking feeling in his stomach took its place at Hiei standing right in front of him, and his last day in demon world was catching up to him with painful clarity. Swallowing, he said, "Did what?"

Reaction possessed Hiei again. Kurama had to know what he meant. He couldn't possibly _not_ know. Hiei gripped the front of Kurama's shirt, willing his hands to not shake. "This." Hiei stood on his toes, stretching as far as he could, and kissed Kurama.

When Hiei backed down and released his friend's shirt, despite the surprised expression on Kurama's face, despite the fear rising into his chest, somewhere underneath he was given a twisted sense of satisfaction. "You _toy_ around, you do it to your enemies, you do it… and it's just so damn _amusing _isn't it?"

A hand closed around Hiei's wrist, and held fast. At this touch Hiei's courage, or outright insanity, he was beginning to think— whichever one that had driven this initial determination, was wanting to vanish completely. Why did he do this, what did he get himself into?

Another hand came to rest, grip gentle but undoubtedly firm, on Hiei's right shoulder, further preventing Hiei from backing out of reach.

"I'm—" and it turned out that the weeks following had not mattered, Kurama still didn't know what he was going to say. That he was sorry? That he didn't mean it? But...

"I never intended to anger you."

"Then why?" Hiei demanded, mind racing with thoughts. One of them was that if Kurama was resolute about holding him here, he had the strength to fight his way free. So why did he still feel trapped? Did he feel like he wanted to stay, just because of that imploring look?

Kurama sighed, exasperated for a moment. How could he say it? "Because I like you as more than just a friend," he finally blurted. "Is it so impossible to believe?"

His hand loosened around Hiei's wrist, and Kurama let his arms fall to his sides. "I know you don't have to return my feelings." His voice was quiet but his gaze was steady. "But understand that I meant it."

Hiei turned away. He was never the demon to back down and he wasn't doing so now. It was simply that this way, Kurama wouldn't be able to read the slight expressions that he wasn't sure he could control.

_You do return his feelings! _part of Hiei shouted. And he still hadn't told Kurama, who now thought he didn't. The matter was supposed to be a simple one. Hiei faced him again, while Kurama didn't look hopeful.

For the second time today Hiei was interrupted. There was a knock on the door. The knock turned out to be just for courtesy, however, as a being materialized right inside the apartment.

"There you are!" Botan exclaimed, sitting upon her floating oar. "I've completely forgotten that you live on your own now. Silly of me, really."

Kurama seemed to snap out of something. "Botan, what brings you here?" Hiei scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I've already gotten to Yusuke and Kuwabara. There have been some new developments, I'm afraid. I need to take you to Genkai's, and it'll be faster this way."

"All right," Kurama said a little reluctantly, while warily eying Hiei, who seemed to have gone back to shutting him out.

"Great!" she responded. "Hop on, then."

Kurama did so with little difficulty, adjusting to this sudden change of plans. Hiei stayed where he was.

"Hiei, we need you too." said Botan, a little unsure and glancing at Kurama, and finding that he wasn't looking like his usual knowing self.

Hiei glared. "I can get there faster on my own without that absurd thing."

"No you can't! Come on." In a swift motion, Botan flew forward and snatched Hiei's shirt. It looked like Hiei's feet never even left the floor, but Kurama's stomach lurched for a second, and Botan released Hiei. Their surroundings were grassy and the large temple was to their left.

"Kurama!"

Yusuke was running towards them. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me what was going on sooner! Some pals you are."

Kurama slid off the oar, and Botan stored it away with a flash.

"Yusuke—"

"Nah, I'm just giving you shit." Yusuke went over and grabbed Hiei in a one armed hug. "I can't believe you weren't here to welcome me home."

Hiei responded by jerking away and stalking off several feet.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Kurama, eyebrow raised.

Kurama tried to shrug helplessly. "I'm sure he's glad to see you. Um. Kuwabara came with you?"

"Yeah. You know who he's trying to impress right now."

Inside the temple with everyone together Botan pulled out a map.

"Lord Koenma couldn't track whoever it is that's interfering with Kurama, but reports have come in that around this area in demon world," Botan indicated, "we're not receiving any souls when we should. I believe that this project over there is yours, Hiei?"

Hiei scanned the paper at the mention. "I oversaw construction of the novarium, and there have been no deaths."

Botan shrugged. "A demon also intercepted me on the way to get you guys. I was told to give you this." She handed Hiei a scroll. As he read it, she continued, "From the seal, I'm assuming Mukuro may want you back."

It was a summons to investigate a string of disappearances, all of them believed to be around the old tower.


	10. Requested Back

Well, I'd have to say, if you're still here, thanks for sticking with me.

**Chapter Ten- Requested Back  
**

_What the hell…?_

Hiei glared at a certain portion of the notice.

"_Since this evidence has come to light, colorful reikai lackeys are popping in and out of my palace demanding not only the souls of the ones under my command, but also souls possessing obscure origins that I know nothing about._

Hiei was almost glad for the excuse to leave and go _do_ something, rather than sit around and speculate. And this way, maybe he could avoid having to face Kurama for a little while, just long enough so that…

"_Because some of these incidents are suspected to involve Youko Kurama, I would like his insights on the matter. Bring him with you, if you please._

Fuck. Hiei's gaze automatically flickered over to Kurama, who was kneeling on the other side of Botan's map spread out on the floor. He stared at his notice again.

"…_And no, Hiei, I don't intend for that last part to be falsely interpreted as a request and therefore optional."_

Hiei wanted to strangle that employer of his.

"But does this have anything to do with Kurama?" Kuwabara's voice cut in.

"We're not sure. But this little area," Botan pointed to a gray spot within the region, "isn't showing up on the spirit world radar at all."

Yusuke blinked. "That's really stupid, if whoever's trying to hide their location just made it even more obvious."

"That's one way to put it. It's why Koenma believes there might be powerful but misjudged spell work going on. We need you to go down there to check it out, but Kurama—"

"I won't be staying here in human world." Heads turned to look at Kurama. His face was very solemn.

"What?" squawked Botan, eyes wide. "But you'll be heading right into the danger! If this is the culprit, then that force against you will only get stronger the closer that you become. I mean, if it were to overtake you completely, who knows what would happen?"

"Oh," Kurama countered grimly, "believe me, when I say how easier and straightforward such an undesirable event would render all the outcomes. This body's resistance to malicious sorcery is going to give me more trouble than a battle ever would."

There was a glint, a sort of flicker in that countenance not so much physical as spiritual; for a brief moment Hiei could see the demon stirring and rousing behind Kurama's eyes like a slowly blackening storm. Hiei suppressed a shiver not out of fear, but of realization. A piece of understanding that was fitting into the puzzle. He couldn't imagine the degree to which Kurama's kitsune nature, mystic in its own right, must have rebelled at such a breach of his energy.

**  
****  
**

The hollow echoes of their twin steps followed them as Kurama and Hiei made their way into the conference chamber of Mukuro's stronghold.

_I know you don't have to return my feelings…_

Hiei could not hope to get it out of his mind. The disappointment and resignation in that voice played over and over like a special torture, and the one who had spoken it was walking right beside him.

They entered the large carved doors.

"Ah. I see you were able to come, Youko Kurama." said Mukuro, seated upon her chair. The corners of her mouth were forming a smile as Mukuro addressed Hiei. "I _was _hoping that I wouldn't have to see you for another good month," her cool gaze drifted back to Kurama, to Hiei's embarrassment, "but as you've probably heard, in the last forty-eight hours, radars have malfunctioned and spirit world has adopted the characteristics of an upturned tortoise."

"What has reconnaissance learned?" asked Hiei. It went without saying that the ground intelligence of former Alaric was infinitely more likely to discover valuable information, despite the show of frantic duty of the earlier reikai sprites.

"Little. There have been civilian corpses, but here lies one of the problems."

With a remote control, Mukuro turned on the electronic display, a large oval screen embedded in the wall with what looked to be like stone claws. They were presented with an aerial view of the small mountain groups and the land surrounding it, much like Botan's map, with red dots marking the purported locations of the missing teams.

"Out of the five teams that were sent, only one pair has reported back. There was an attempt of ambush by three attackers, and a suspected fourth enemy working invisibly, and we have not heard anything from the rest. They are presumably dead. News has spread to the neighboring villages, and word is reaching Enki. If this becomes a larger threat, he will consider postponing the next makai tournament."

Kurama studied the display. "Aside from the teams, those bodies that you've found recently," he began, "where do their locations fall?"

A few clicks later from Mukuro as dot after black dot joined the red ones.

Hiei frowned as he followed the scattered points

The points collectively made two curves on the screen, each a reflection of the other and not quite touching, making almost, "A circle. And only a few kilometers in radius." mused Mukuro.

"If there has been one ambush, then there have been more." said Kurama. "If we assume that there have been no other related deaths, and that the missing have been elimiated, thenthe attacks have been made to allow no further advance within this radius." Kurama's expression was cold. "Our enemy tacitly lies at the center point. According to Botan's map, the novarium."

"Then it's settled," said Hiei, resolute. The tower was his responsibility. "I'll lead the division that goes to tear it down and kill whomever's inside."

"You will, but in due time."

"What? So we can give some cult of magicians time to _further_ their spells?" demanded Hiei.

"I understand the concerns. You," said Mukuro to Kurama, "have been experiencing assaults spiritual in nature."

"Yes."

"Perhaps you would like the aid of Sorien."

"As if a healer like _her_ could help Kurama?" Hiei interjected.

"A fifth order psychic, you must have forgotten."

Kurama looked between Mukuro, who was smiling, and Hiei, who was glaring, and then at his own hands.

_It's not as if I have a terribly great deal to lose at this point,_ he thought.

"Lord Mukuro." came a clear voice from the doorway. The demon that presented herself before them was slightly shorter than Hiei, who had his arms crossed. Sorien approached, robes trailing behind as she walked.

"This is Kurama? Please come with me."

They entered a mostly bare chamber that would have resembled a dungeon room if not for the hundreds of candles that provided light, and the many adorning drapes. Sorien asked Kurama to stand in the central area, and for Hiei to stay to the side. Kurama noted the surroundings without expression. Sorien said in a soft monotone. "All bodies possess channels that radiate energy, the largest being the ones located on the palms and fingers. There are also channels that do the opposite, that accept energy, to allow for healers such as myself to be effective. What I want to do is shield your youki for the time being."

Kurama watched as Sorien held her hands out in front of her, eyes becoming blank, feeling power wash over him, yet it was one that was strangely devoid of a signature. "There are many layers…" she commented softly, but gave no explanation. Hiei watched intensely. They stayed that way for the longest time.

Finally, Sorien opened her eyes. "There is disorder and confusion within you, suppressed by potions circulating in your blood." she remarked. "A warning; this next part may bring discomfort."

Through the warmth, Kurama's breath gave a hitch and he tensed. It wasn't pain, but as if something was pulling at him from the inside, wanting to drag him down, and Kurama's first instincts were to resist. Sorien's gray eyes were unmoving, but her lips were forming words that were drowned out by the dull roaring that surrounded him. The flickering candlelight on the walls seemed to recede, growing dark. Slowly, as Kurama let down his defenses, he experienced in those moments more physical peace than he had for months. The time he had to grow accustomed to the chaos made its sudden alleviation all the more intense— the depths were welcoming him.

Hiei appeared instantly next to Kurama and caught him as he started to tilt precariously backwards.

"Just what the hell have you done?" Hiei snarled.

"I've done as I said. You needn't worry— your friend will be sleeping. I've broken the power that held him, but his body needs to do the rest. He will be fine."

"He had better, for your own sake as well."

Hiei lifted the unconscious form of his friend and left.

**  
****  
**

The surroundings Kurama awoke to were dark, yet familiar. He realized he was lying in a bed under a light blanket, in the guest room he had stayed in before. It was nighttime, but Kurama spied the figure reclined in the stone ledge of the window, and reached out for the pull switch on the lamp beside him.

Hiei seemed surprised by this. "I didn't think you'd wake so soon." He slid down from the ledge.

"I passed out, didn't I." Kurama sighed. "How long has it been?"

"A couple of hours. It's somewhat late, but you didn't miss much."

Kurama sat up and stretched. "I feel much better."

Hiei smiled. "Better than if you were still drugging yourself?"

This made him a little guilty, but… "I knew what I was doing."

"You could have told me it was that bad." Hiei was looking out the window. "I think I saw you doing it once, though I never guessed any significance. Even if it wasn't severe… you could have told me."

Strange, Kurama thought, how his tone wasn't accusatory but almost subdued, as if it didn't matter, but clearly did. Kurama didn't like it. "You're right. I should have said something a long time ago, to you. It was foolish of me."

After a few moments of silence, he ventured. "Hiei?"

Hiei turned around. "I've thought a lot about what you said, and I'm not angry." Hiei looked elsewhere. "I never was. And I want you to understand that… _I_ understand, and that I don't not feel the same way, but I cannot accept it."

Kurama was silent for a moment. "Why not?" he asked gently, and rose from the bed.

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise at the simple question. He had been expecting anger.

"I can't."

Not long ago, Kurama would have definitely backed down at that. But that was _before_ Hiei himself revealed that he could love him, and all of Kurama's fears seemed to fade in light of that wonderful possibility.

"I've had entirely too long to think." He took one of Hiei's bandaged hands, heartened that he wasn't resisted. "I love you. Was _that_ what you claimed to have understood?"

Kurama was smiling, soft and more beautiful and radiant than anything Hiei could think of, or perhaps it was simply the first time Hiei had left himself open to acknowledge it in such terms.

"I don't know what I understand anymore," Hiei said.

When Kurama touched his face and moved forward, their lips sought each other in their first honest kiss yet. Hiei found that there was no need to fight off emotions laden with fear. It was just them-- it felt right beyond words. If only he would let it be as such.

**  
****  
**


	11. The Novarium

**Chapter 11- The Novarium**

.

«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»

Hiei was surprised when Kurama, upon releasing his shoulders, nearly stumbled. Hiei moved immediately to support him.

"What's wrong?"

Kurama closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "It feels like when I was back home." In the dark, it was hard to gauge if his vision had changed, but surprisingly— and fortunately— the vertigo left as quickly as it came. Kurama allowed Hiei to lead him to the bed, and drew Hiei down to lie next to him.

Hiei shifted his arms and settled on his side. "But your youki was out of control when you fled, and it isn't now. It's shielded."

"Then the problem must not be my youki." Kurama exhaled, letting go of anger before it could surface. "I don't know why I can't… _sense_ the cause of this. I can't feel any energy but my own, but Kuwabara saw a demon in the spiritual link while he was unconscious. Nothing I can think of matches his description, however."

"I'm surprised that you left an enemy of yours alive," Hiei laced his fingers together, "though that can be remedied. Any guess as to who it is? "

"The concept of influencing another's youki indirectly, especially from a distance, indicates a demon with substantial skill in psychic or magical arts. I doubt psychic, because that would be much too direct, and too easily detectable. But with the other, there's the question of logistics, seeing as magic these days is practically a lost art. That leaves just one question."

"What you could have possibly done to piss off a magician." Hiei finished.

"Yes." Kurama said softly.

"Better to be safe, and leave all your enemies dead."

"Which is advice I usually heed." Kurama closed his eyes. After a moment he asked, "Why were you in the ningenkai?"

"Mukuro let me off duty."

"That can't be the only reason."

"... Why does it matter?"

Kurama expected as much. He explained, "I think it's convenient you happen to be around the night I almost harm my family, even though you didn't know about what was happening to me at the time. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I would have been asked to resolve, or at least notified of any demon conflict, and the reason I don't believe you were visiting Yukina is because I cannot _accidentally_ project enough youki to be registered from beyond the city limits." Kurama continued softly, "I have wonder if you were waiting during that time to confront me."

"Who says I was waiting for you?" Hiei replied. "Maybe I was looking for Yusuke. Or, maybe I didn't have to patrol the border for once, and you like to obsessively overanalyze everyone around you."

"Only the people I care about." Kurama drew the blankets around them. "See you in the morning."

And once again, Hiei was the one to lie awake in bed. Even if sleep came easily to Kurama, Hiei doubted he would get much rest. Rarely did he sleep in a bed, and never had Kurama sought to be so close to him. It felt new, strange, and oddly comforting.

Still, he could not forget that the fox confessed a love for him. Such a thing Hiei only saw in other humans and demons, consumed by their love and primal lust that tossed and drowned them like pieces of drift in a tidal wave, or thinned and left them entangled in bitterness and hurt. Was it foolish to think that he and Kurama were different? That this could work?

The last few years had quelled his spirit, forcing Hiei abandon the desire to regain a connection he couldn't admit that they had. After the movement of changing times and worlds had split their paths, was it naïve to think that they were partners again, something more?

_I don't want to lose him._

As carefully as he could, Hiei turned to his side and let his eyes close as the familiar pain settled over his descent into half consciousness.

_Kurama, I've missed you._

.

«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»

The sun had barely risen past the horizon the next morning when Hiei was digging through the closet that he used for storage instead of clothes. He found the pair of boots that hadn't been mercilessly worn down yet. After sheathing his katana to the scabbard at his waist, Hiei quickly turned to leave. He nearly jumped in surprise.

Kurama uncrossed his arms and stepped aside from the doorway. The silence confirmed to Kurama that he wasn't expected to be there. Focusing on Hiei's questioning gaze, he said simply, "I'm coming with you."

Together with Hiei's chosen team of four, they met Yusuke at the rendezvous point and traveled together to the thick woods of the novarium, encountering no trouble along the way. When they reached the edge of the clearing where the old, looming tower stood, Hiei insisted on going in with his team alone.

"You two should wait as backup." he told Kurama and Yusuke. "I can handle this myself."

"And you're saying that I can't." said Kurama.

"I'm saying that this is enough of a risk as it is."

"Hey," Yusuke interrupted, sidling up to Kurama, "why don't we give Hiei a head start and then follow him in?"

Eventually it was agreed upon, and Kurama and Yusuke waited in the thicket.

"How long until we go in?" Yusuke asked after half an hour, fiddling with the little black communicator. "That twerp. He's not going to signal us with this thing."

"Probably not."

"Is everything all right between you two?"

"… Yes. Why?"

"Kuwabara was telling me a bunch of stuff at the temple after you guys left while I was trying to enjoy these amazing dumplings Yukina cooked—" Yusuke shook his head, "three years of demon-dieting really blows. Anyway, I listened and made fun of him because since when the hell did Kuwa become one of those _I know how you tick, _people-person types, you know? He told me you guys were pissed off and fighting the whole time he was there, and because of that he swears that Hiei's in love with you."

"Kuwabara swears that Hiei is in love with me." Kurama repeated slowly.

"Yes." Yusuke laughed.

"That's, um. Well. Do you agree with Kuwabara?"

"Sure, you're the only one that can get him to hang out with us, but Hiei? He probably hasn't even done anything with Mukuro yet. He seems happy to stay with her, but when I ask, he just ignores me and keeps saying they're not together…" Yusuke smirked, "maybe Kuwabara's right. Hey," Yusuke leaned in, "don't hurt him."

"When you said you made fun of Kuwabara, you're giving the impression that you think it's ridiculous. And yet, it interests you enough to ask me right now."

"… Yeah?"

"I think you're trying to bait me."

"W-What?"

"I'm sensing some odd behavior. If you were going to reveal the truth behind a friend's feelings, you'd start with teasing. Concern just doesn't seem appropriate for preluding that kind of shock value. Or comedic value, however you want to look at it. I have to think you have other motives."

"Eh… you're right. I was the one who suggested Hiei's in love with you."

"But you believe it's the other way around. You're not surprised that I'm not surprised to this 'news'. You also wanted to see how I would react to Hiei not telling you if he's romantically interested in Mukuro to get me to confirm the status of their relationship, and how I feel about you implying that Hiei prefers her company over mine." Kurama sighed.

Yusuke's face fell. "Look, I didn't mean to mess with you…" he said before noticing Kurama wasn't upset at all. "I hate when you do that! Stop avoiding the question."

"You didn't ask one."

.

«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»

"Sir, we've found someone." reported Serge. "He's barely conscious, but his energy is alive and fluctuating." Serge stepped aside to revel the demon in question, held up by the other two demons. "Where's Kiteru?" he asked.

"He hasn't met back here, yet." replied Emix.

"We'd better find him."

"Gods, no one should have to _babysit_ his ass." Faure drawled.

"Where did you find the wretch?" Hiei demanded.

"This way." Serge answered.

They moved through the corridor, down two spiral staircases and entered a dungeon littered with rusting metal, and various broken objects. "He was lying in a heap in that corner. Might as well've been dead."

"This doesn't tell us anything—" Hiei began, interrupted by a muffled explosion from above that shook the ceiling."

Racing back upstairs, it took them minutes to locate the source. As their footsteps echoed off stone, Hiei heard a familiar voice before they turned the corner.

"_Don't shoot_."

It was Kurama, and Yusuke was going to fire the spirit gun. Kiteru was hovering in mid-air, practically ablaze in purple flare, held up through the power of another dark crouched figure in front of him.

"Kiteru!" yelled Serge.

"What do you mean, 'don't shoot'!" cried Yusuke incredulously. "Generally, you _stop_ the ones that are causing the pain!"

"Not if you want them both to die!" Kurama snapped.

"_Fight it, _you fool!" Hiei snarled, but Kiteru's screams escalated. Hiei almost didn't see the dart-like motion of the seed that entered the demon by the neck. Immediately the olive skin began to blister and stretch over the site of entry, revealing the wriggling snake-like shapes that expanded and burrowed deeper into the demon's flesh. Its arms went limp as it choked and gasped, and the aura around Kiteru waned and he fell to the floor, moaning. Serge went to check on him, as Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama approached the barely twitching figure of their enemy.

"Well, what the hell." Yusuke grumbled. "I couldn't shoot him, but flesh-eating tentacles are _a-okay_?"

"Pain, then paralysis." said Kurama. "To have one floating in the air like that," he gestured, "meant that they were too strongly connected for you to use an attack like the spirit gun. The pain needed to be increased gradually enough to overcome the brain until he let go, not all at once, and I imagine that you would've shot both of them if the aura conducted the blast."

"Instead of obstructing it physically, you used its threshold of pain, then paralyzed it to prevent further action. You used the nerves of the spine. Plus, it's still alive." Hiei concluded. His expression of approval was short-lived, turning into a scowl of annoyance. "When did you two come in here? I didn't give the signal."

Ignoring him, Kurama stated, "We can take him in for questioning."

"Okay, is he a '_he'_ or is it an '_it'_?" Yusuke reached down to turn over the demon. "Wait a sec," Yusuke squinted as the demon's bloodshot eyes darted madly from each of their faces, "That _blue-haired punk_. I saw this guy in the human world the day I freaking came back!"

.

«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»


End file.
